A hybrid vehicle means a vehicle that is driven by combining two or more different kinds of power sources. The hybrid vehicle having a meaning which is generally used is a vehicle driven by an engine obtaining torque by burning fuel and an electric motor obtaining torque from power of a battery.
In the hybrid vehicle, in order to drive the motor, a high voltage source for supplying power required to drive the motor while repeating a charging and a discharging during the driving of the vehicle, and an inverter for rotating the motor using the power of the battery are required.
In the case in which the inverter-motor system as described above is driven, since noise may occur, a capacitor module for minimizing the noise is required.